


Strip Away the Phony

by Mara



Series: Blood Bonds [4]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds something...interesting in Vicki's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Away the Phony

**Author's Note:**

> For Medie, who begged so very prettily.

A long and difficult case was over. Coreen had been sent home to get some rest, and Mike and Vicki were collapsed in her office. Mike thought sleep sounded like a good idea, but honestly it was too much work to actually stand up and find a bed. He lolled back in the chair, wondering if it was actually possible to sleep in it, since Vicki had commandeered the couch.

"So..." Henry said, from his position perched on Vicki's desk. He sounded amused.

Mike summoned enough energy to lift his head and glare. "I hate you."

"I saved your bacon, you know. And," Henry said, "I happen to know it's mighty nice bacon."

"Oh god, shut up," Vicki mumbled. "Sleep now, leer later."

"Speaking of your bacon..." Henry said, ignoring her.

Mike lifted his head again, something about Henry's tone catching his attention. "What?"

Henry was looking at Vicki. "When I was at your apartment the other day, I was rummaging through your videos."

She opened one eye. "The ones tossed in a box behind the sofa?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was curious." He shrugged.

Mike struggled to a sitting position, looking between Henry and Vicki.

Vicki opened her other eye. "And?" she asked, sounding resigned to letting Henry have his joke.

"There was a tape marked only with a date: May 23, 2002."

Vicki jumped like she'd been poked with a wire, eyes widening.

"Vicki," Mike said. "What's on that tape?" He was really getting worried now. Vicki's jaw moved but nothing came out. The sight of Vicki speechless was one of the most terrifying things he'd seen. "Henry!"

"Don't worry about losing the tape," Henry said. "I made a copy for myself."

Vicki sputtered. "You..."

"I will treasure it, I can assure you." He finally turned to look at Mike. "I had no idea you were so...skilled on the stage."

"Wh--" Mike felt his face flush with heat as the shoe finally dropped. Slowly swiveling in the chair, he looked at Vicki. "There's video?" he asked softly.

Scowling at Henry, Vicki gave Mike her best mule impression. "Nobody's seen it but me. Well, until now." She glared at Henry again.

"My apologies," he said with the most insincere smile Mike had ever seen. "I hadn't realized it was quite so top secret. Is there an explanation?"

"I was undercover," Mike growled.

"Mmm, I'll say."

"Quit it."

"I thought you were adorable, really." Henry slid off the desk and crouched next to Mike. "I would never have expected you to be quite so...flexible."

"Oh stow it, Henry. He was undercover." Vicki had her eyes covered, certainly knowing how hard Mike was glaring at her.

"But of all the places I expected to see a shirtless Mike Celluci, I must say that a primary school play isn't the first one that comes to mind."

Mike rubbed his forehead. "It was supposed to be summer."

"And who knew you had such a great singing voice?" Henry smiled broadly. "I, for one, found your rendition of 'You Are My Sunshine' very moving."

"Oh god," Vicki said. "I'm so dead."

**Author's Note:**

> ::laughs at Medie:: Ha, fooled you! Okay, originally this fic was going to be about Mike going undercover as a stripper, because you can see Dylan Neal stripping on a soap opera in a YouTube video. But I decided that Medie shouldn't always get her way when it comes to plot bunnies, so I, uh, changed things a bit ;)
> 
> You should definitely go watch Dylan stripping, though, because he's HOT. And I still think the idea of Henry finding a video of Mike stripping would be pretty fun. And, uh, possibly very sexy. So, y'know, if someone else wanted to write it, I'd be thrilled :)


End file.
